Messin' With Time
by PhantomDragon12
Summary: When Vlad and Maddie's daughter becomes stuck in Danny's world, it falls on Vlad to raise the teenage daughter he never had.
1. Alternate Timelines 101

**In honor of the Packers playing in the Super Bowl, I'm starting a new Danny Phantom story. If you're interested in any of the other stories I'm writing, I'm either suffering from writers' block or waiting for the next book to get to my waiting hands. **

**GO PACKERS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**Chapter One**

**Alternate Timelines 101**

My family doesn't live near any big cities. We don't live in anything that would remotely resemble a suburb. So, it was unusual for any uninvited guest to come knocking at our door.

Even more unusual if said visitor is a fourteen year-old boy I've never seen before, who collapses as soon as my parents open the door and call _my_ mom "Mom" and beg for help.

I wasn't aware of any other siblings. I've always been an only child and Mom wasn't the kind of person to have an affair.

She was far more interested in her hobbies.

Ghost hunting.

So really, one couldn't blame me if I was a _little_ bit paranoid.

My suspicions only increased when he brought up a "Ghost Portal" and noticed Mom's "Carpet Foamer." So, it was then that I made my mind up to keep a close eye on the boy while he stayed in my house.

This is how I found myself, five hours later, parked outside the boy's room, sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding an energy drink in my hand. Irritated, I glanced at my cell phone, seeing it was nearly one in the morning.

I groaned. Contrary to my suspicions, he hadn't exited through the door. The room was on the third floor, so I doubted he'd try the window.

Another half hour passed. Resigned, I stood up, meaning to return to my room so I wouldn't be dead to the world in the morning.

I laced my fingers together and raised them above my head, stretching my back after the forced vigil.

My eyes strayed to the door. Thinking I'd check on him before I abandoned my self-imposed mission, I opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

No Danny.

Cursing under my breath, I sprinted to the dining room and pulled the door open. Mom's Ecto-Foamer was still there, untouched.

I clenched my teeth. I could think of only one place he could be, assuming he'd found it. Spinning around, I ran in the direction of the library, crashed through the door and grabbed the bust, pulling it forward.

The red button was revealed and I pressed it. I entered the space and walked down the narrow staircase, wondering how many times Mom had watched the Batman movies. Either way, it was a good hiding spot.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by chaos.

I'd been in Mom's secret lab a few times before. Never once had it looked like this. There had obviously been a fight. The Portal was sparking, threatening an explosion.

"Clockwork will help," Mom said, addressing a…. ghost?

I took a good look at the ghost. If I'd seen said-ghost and Danny side-by-side, I would've said they were related.

The only difference was their coloring.

And the ghost was dead…but other than that, resemblance was uncanny.

Before anyone had noticed me, the ghost jumped through the Portal.

I'm not sure why I did it.

If anything, it was the emotions running through me that gave me the adrenaline rush needed to grab the ghost boy.

Sadly, he was already going too fast and, instead of my stopping him, I was pulled along into the portal, right before it exploded.

**Okay, so there's the first chapter. Review if you enjoyed please. Reviews are like chocolate. **

**The tone will definitely change in following chapters, my OC adjusts to the fact she's cut off from her world. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. **


	2. Welcome To My Life

**So, continuing Messin' With Time. **

**Thanks to Phantomgirl96 and xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vlad or Danny, sadly. Although, Alex is of my creation. **

**Chapter Two Welcome To My Life**

Most people, if they were asked to give anger a color, would reply red. Red was the color of fire, of rage, of blood. In fact, many say they see red when they're angry. Even though it is usually just a vision brought up by emotion, it's still a manifestation of the color.

I expected to see red. My life had just been ripped from my hands. Mom was somehow in love with someone she'd known from college. Somehow, they had a son, my half-brother. I had no idea where Dad was.

But I didn't. Instead, I saw green. Endless, swirling, green.

I also saw doors.

And ghosts.

And him, Danny. I still had a tight grip around his ankle. In fact, I think he was just as shocked as I was, although the reason for his shock was beyond a doubt different from mine.

We just floated there in green nothingness and stared at each other, wide-eyed.

Perhaps it was due to his shock being slightly less than mine (as finding someone somewhere unlikely wasn't nearly as outrageous as said person finding themselves in a alternate universe) but he was the first one to react and finally say something.

"Uh-oh," he said, rather matter-of-factly.

It was his words that helped jar me back to reality. Finally, the rage came and I forcibly yanked him down to my level by the ankle I was still gripping.

"Uh-oh?" I began, my voice low. "My door to reality just blew up, which is _your_ fault by the way, and all you can say is _UH-OH_!"

His wide-eyes look turned into a glare. "I don't remember inviting you to grab me!"

I scoffed. "So, you come into my house, ruin my life, and just expect me to do _NOTHING_!"

He sighed. "I know."

I drew breath to start screaming at him again when I realized what he'd said.

"You're…. what?" I asked, confused. I really hadn't expected him to admit to ruining my life, since he did have a point in me grabbing him in the first place.

"I know. I went back in time and everything got messed up. I was just trying to get back into the Ghost Zone so Clockwork could fix it."

My confusion turned to hope. "So this "Clockwork" can fix time? Does that mean he can put me back in my old life?"

And that's how I found my human self in the presence of the Guardian of Time.

"I will not help," and so my hopes were dashed.

"But Sam, Tucker!" Danny's eyes were wide again, appalled.

"Need to be cured in the present, not the past," Clockwork took the liberty to finish Danny's sentence.

"I can reset time back to the way it was just before you meddled, but that's it."

A screen buzzed and showed a picture of my college-age parents, along with a large man dressed in an orange jumpsuit. It had to be Jack and a little rage returned before the picture turned into a movie.

"Jack? Did you remember to fill the filtrator with ecto-purifier?" Mom asked.

"ON IT BABY!" he replied, turning to grab a can of diet soda off the shelf. The idiot didn't notice his mistake as he watched my mom instead of looking at what he was doing.

"That's it!" Danny exclaimed. I barely noticed. Instead, I turned to Clockwork. "Does this mean I'll never exist?" What I really wanted to say was "Will I fizzle out!" but I kept it to myself.

Clockwork turned to me. "Unfortunately, the Maddie-Portal was the only one existing in the world, so you have no gate back to the human-realm." I nearly burst in with an "I _know_ that! Tell me what's going to happen to me _now_!" but Clockwork continued and I was almost to scared to interject.

"It seems you have two options. One, you can remain in the Ghost Zone. Or, two, you can go to Phantom's original timeline and try to make a life for yourself."

Try to make a life for myself? To me, it sounded more like "Sorry, but your life was just destroyed and I can do nothing for you." I balled my hands into fists and turned to Danny.

"I'll go with you," I hissed, barely holding back a punch. Some psychiatrists would say I'm a person who resorts to violence when they're scared. They would be right.

"Of course, going to Phantom's timeline may have unforeseen consequences for you."

I shook my head. "I don't care. What can I do here? No, it's better I go to the human-realm, as you called it, and try to find a way to return to my old life."

Clockwork regarded me for a moment. "Very well then."

Half an hour later, I found myself standing in front of a swirling, green… opening? I tilted my head to the side. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's the Fenton Ghost Portal," Danny answered.

I nodded dumbly and stepped through after Danny.

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. Mom's influence was in this lab too. The only main difference was the color. Green and machine-silver dominated in place of the pinks of Mom's lab. Even though, I noticed, this lab was a little… dirtier.

Danny didn't spare a moment to take in the scenery. He went straight for a staircase, and, after a moment, I was right behind him.

We emerged in what was probably once a kitchen, but had been taken over by sanitary plastics. I looked around and started toward what looked like a living room, which would probably have a front door.

"Hey, wait! What're you!" Danny jumped in front of me before I could open the door. "Tucker and Sam are this way!" he said, pointing the opposite direction to further his point.

I sighed. "I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll head north and try to find an orphanage or something. Either way, don't expect to see me again."

Danny groaned and opened the door, revealing a large plastic tent surrounding the house. He didn't say anything as he walked me to the edge.

"So, how do we get out?" I asked.

"I don't think there's a way out." He held a hand out to me. "I'll phase you through."

I nodded and allowed myself to turn intangible long enough to step through the plastic. I looked around, thanking everything I could think of that no one was around to see invisible-me turn visible once more.

I turned around, gave Danny a half-hearted wave, and turned down the street.

Of course, I hadn't gone more than half a block when I felt cold and light-headed. Then the pain set in. It spread through my body, setting every cell on fire. White-hot pain. I grabbed my head, moaning and staggered into a convenient alley.

My breathing became shallow and quick and I struggled to breath. What was happening to me? Were these the unforeseen consequences Clockwork had mentioned? Was it because I didn't belong in this timeline and it was trying to snuff me out or something?

Many situations went through my pain-addled mind in seconds.

Then I knew nothing.

**Well, there's chapter two. Hope you liked it! Chapter three is due soon! As always, reviews are what starving authors live by. **


	3. Genetic Disorders

**Continuing the story, here's Chapter Three! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Danny Phantom**_**. **

**Chapter Three**

**Genetic Disorders**

There were quite a few things Danny Fenton was used to hearing from his best male friend, Tucker Foley. So much in fact, that sayings that would make others turn their heads and stare, only caused Danny to roll his eyes and, sometimes, laugh.

"I CAN STILL KISS A CHEERLEADER!" wasn't one of those sayings, especially when said friend screamed it while running out Danny's front door as soon as the plastic tent was dismantled.

Nevertheless, Danny couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. Even though he'd royally messed up the time stream, he'd still managed to save his best friends (and arch-enemy) from certain death. Not to mention getting away with flinging Vlad into the next state. But there was something eating at him still.

The girl.

He'd been downright shocked when he'd seen her in Vlad's mansion. He'd had the time to prepare himself to see his mom married to the billionaire. Any kids, however, had never crossed his mind. She'd introduced herself as Alexandria, but offered to let him call her Alex.

Even more unnerving was her features. Her hair was black and slightly unruly, not unlike his own. She'd inherited his mom's eye color, but Vlad's naturally pale skin. In fact, she was a near-perfect 50/50 mix of both her parents. Although, it hadn't taken long for Danny to realize she'd inherited a skeptical personality. Whether it'd been from either parent wasn't important. It had been enough to allow her to become suspicious, meaning she was also observant.

He shook thoughts of the strange girl out of his mind and flew into a nearby alley, transforming back into his human-self. Unable to stop grinning, he turned toward the street and went to meet up with his now-healthy friends.

"Danny!"

Danny's walk turned into a sprint when he heard Sam scream. However, when he saw her, she wasn't being attacked by a ghost. Rather, she and Tucker were staring wide-eyed at a figure lying prone on the ground, apparently unconscious. A black-haired teenage girl form.

Cursing himself for allowing her to leave his house, he knelt beside Alex, who was lying face down, and gently rolled her over, hoping to reveal something that would have caused her to be in the position.

Danny had grown used to fighting in the past two years. As a result, he'd nearly gotten used to the injuries that resulted. He'd received plenty black eyes, bruises, and even mild burns. Perhaps Alex had gotten into a fight and been left in the alley. He pushed the thought away. Not only did they live in a low-(human)-crime rate town, but the idea she'd been assaulted was absurd.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Her face was covered in ecto-acne. How had she caught it? He'd just been exposed to ecto-acne himself and hadn't caught it, and he'd had a lot more exposure than Alex. She hadn't even been in the same room, for crying out loud.

Gritting his teeth, he shook her a bit, before gently slapping her face. It did the job. Alex's eyes opened slightly, before she cried out and covered her face with her hands. Danny could barely make out a feeble "It hurts" from behind her palms.

The cure! He had to get her the cure. It was her only chance of survival, and his hero complex wouldn't allow him to leave her in her current condition, rival's daughter or no. Maybe there was a possibility there was just a little left.

Danny turned to his best friends. "Stay here with her! I'll be right back!"

What he said seemed to pull Tucker out of his shock. "You can't be serious! What if…" The rest of Tucker's sentence was lost to Danny as he turned and ran down the street to his house, leaving Sam to kneel down beside Alex and whisper something to her.

Slowly, the pain began to subside and she realized another source was also causing her pain. Although, she realized, it wasn't nearly the same pain as before, but rather something was digging into her back. She groaned and tried to sit up. A hand rested on her shoulder. "Take it slow." She turned to see a concerned-looking girl with purple lipstick.

She winced and nodded. A moment later, Danny came around the corner and knelt beside the girl, lifting a beaker to her lips. "Drink this. Trust me, it'll help."

Alex complied, allowing the cool green liquid to slide down her throat. The pain changed from slowly subsiding to gone in an instant. Wide-eyed, she turned to Danny. "What was that?" she breathed.

"Ecto-acne. It's a…. uh, ghost-related disease," he answered.

She regarded Danny for a moment. Yesterday, she would've scoffed at the mention of a "ghost disease" but after meeting Danny and learning a little about ghosts, she wasn't so quick to take action.

Instead, she nodded slowly and pushed herself into a sitting position. Then, since the girl hadn't taken action to keep her still again, she stood slowly and took a step. She'd barely moved when she found herself waist deep in concrete.

Or, perhaps, "found herself" wasn't the correct term, as she couldn't see herself.

**Well, there's chapter three. Sorry it's on the short side, but I'm pressed for time. Before you ask, this won't be the normal "Vlad's daughter gets ghost powers" story. Giving her ghost powers is crucial to the outcome of this story, and powers would probably be genetic, seeing as DNA of the half-ghosts is altered. **


	4. Explanations and Milkshakes

**After so long, I have returned with another chapter of Messin' With Time! Also, it's shown that Maddie is experienced in karate, so I'm giving that characteristic to Alex. **

**Thanks to Bluemew22, Phantomgirl96, xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx, and Lani's Tamer-chi for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Danny Phantom**_**; all I have is a t-shirt. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Explanations and Milkshakes **

It's a safe thing to say that I have experienced things most teenage girls would only ever dream of. Meaning, that because my family is rich, money was never something that could hold me back, but rather gave me the freedom to do whatever my heart desired.

My name is Alexandria Masters. I've traveled the world, having been on every continent (excluding Antarctica). I've gone shopping in New York, Beverly Hills, Paris, Berlin, and Tokyo. I've met famous people. I've taken private karate lessons from the masters, subsequently having become a second-degree black belt myself.

Now, I could add "sinking into the concrete" to that list. And, this time, I had a feeling that I was one of few people in the world who could claim so. Yes, I'm talking about actually falling _into_ the concrete.

So, is screaming really that big of an overreaction when one cannot see the lower half of their body? Because that's what I did.

A second later, two pairs of hands were wrapped around my biceps, pulling me out of the concrete, while one hand was over my mouth to muffle my screams. My lower-half appeared once again a moment later, leaving me stunned. Danny's friends released my arms, allowing me to stand on my own.

"Alex," Danny said, voice claiming my attention. "I need to you not scream again. If you do, it might bring my parents out here, and you're...unstable."

I regarded him for a moment, then nodded. I would've just said "okay" but his hand was still covering my mouth. Slowly, Danny removed said hand and took a step back, a nervous look on his face. His raised one hand to rub the back of his neck self-consciously. "I guess I should explain all this. Do you like hamburgers?"

Twenty minutes later, I found myself sitting in a lopsided circle with Danny and his friends in the grass at the local park, munching on a Nasty Burger and slurping a milkshake. I took a deep gulp of chocolate-y goodness, pondering what Danny had described to me. I slowly put the cup on the grass and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Just nod if I get this right." I bit down on my lower lip, a habit of mine when I'm thinking. I pointed to Danny. "You're half-ghost because of an accident in your parents' lab two years ago." He nodded, so I continued. "My dad is half-ghost because of an accident twenty years ago, which led to him hating your dad for stealing Mom away." Another nod. "When my dad's accident happened, he got this... disease called ecto-acne, which probably altered his DNA. You just gave me the cure for ecto-acne, which I was apparently exposed to while I was in your house for a grand-total of three minutes."

Danny and his friends (who'd introduced themselves as Sam and Tucker) nodded. "Okay, so I've got a couple questions. First of all, if you just gave me the cure to ecto-acne, why am I turning invisible. Shouldn't I have been cured? And for that matter, why aren't Sam and Tucker here disappearing?"

Danny blinked. "I actually...have no idea."

"Maybe it's because you're Vlad's kid." It was Sam who had spoken. "The DNA of half-ghosts is about 50% ghost, so you probably inherited it. Maybe the ecto-acne woke up your ghost-half."

Tucker shrugged. "It would explain why we're not floating," he said, giving me a pointed look.

I looked down to see that I was about three inches off the grass, floating in the air. I made a startled "yip" sound before Sam reached over and pushed down on my shoulder, bringing me into touch with the grass once again.

"There's just one problem with that theory," Danny said. "She's Non-Ghost-Vlad's kid. He didn't have ghost powers in that timeline. So how could she -OUCH!"

Danny was cut off when a Frisbee knocked him in the back of the head. "Watch it Fen-TURD!" A muscled jock in a school jacket walked over and picked the offending object off the ground. "I don't want your head denting my Frisbee!" With that, he turned around and threw the toy to another muscled jock about twenty feet away.

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he was going to say was lost when the Frisbee froze in midair.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong." A purple swirl appeared, allowing the ghost, Clockwork, from earlier to float through. He turned to me. "I did warn you of the unforeseen consequences of you coming to this realm, did I not?"

I blinked in surprise and did the first thing that came to my mind. I raised my hand and pointed to the Frisbee. "Did you do that?" I asked in disbelief. The ghost phased to a middle-aged version of himself. He nodded.

I titled my head to the side the reached over and waved a hand in front of Sam's face, then Tucker's, seeing they were both frozen as well. I then did the same to Danny. I thought for a moment before I spoke, then said, "You'd better unfreeze him; he seems to sort-of understand what's going on around here."

A moment later, Danny exclaimed. "DASH!" Whatever else he was going to say was also lost when he noticed the world around him time-frozen.

Clockwork cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I did mention consequences if you were to enter this timeline. It seems that, because your own timeline has disintegrated, your body has taken it upon itself to make you of this timeline. In essence, you are still yourself, albeit with the powers of a halfa."

Without giving me a chance to say anything, the ghost pushed a button on his staff, said "time in" and re-entered his purple portal.

Tucker and Sam came to life once again, only to yell at the jock. Danny stood to put his opinion in, leaving me stunned in the grass, before I picked myself up and ran full-sprint to the other side of the park.

* * *

**So, at long last this chapter has been finished! Hope you liked it. Read and review please. **


End file.
